


相遇

by Eregalere



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eregalere/pseuds/Eregalere
Summary: 一个由705tv原创的斗技场设定衍生出来的短篇。原著背景，boss土X暗部卡／晓卡，斗技场，主仆关系，有bdsm和水仙梗。非爽文预警，ooc预警，总之是一个既有剧情又没剧情的东西





	相遇

卡卡西在斗技场上战无不胜，直到他遇到了眼前的面具男子。也就是说，另一个面具男子即将变成他的主人。

“旗木卡卡西。” 那人一字一顿地说。

这是真正对待玩物的口气，卡卡西想，天藏需要向他多加学习。但他没来得及向自己的后辈使眼色，对方就以驯服猎物一样的方式捂住了他的眼睛，然后声音从遥远、黑暗的地方传来。

“你的未来在我手里。”

虚无能使妄言变得可信，卡卡西有些印象深刻，一种幽默的情绪涌了出来想要裹住他，这占据了他仅剩的一点注意力，他没有注意到异样的查克拉冲入经脉，也没有听见耳边低哑的声音。

“安心吧。”

连战不败的拷贝忍者倒了下去。

 

卡卡西醒来的时候耳畔仍是观众的欢呼声，兴奋的情绪使四周的空气变得粘稠。击败他的面具男正在房屋一角兴致缺缺地涂指甲油，举动像厌食的小孩，但有个瞬间卡卡西觉得他在用看深海的方式盯着指甲上那块深色。

“你好呀，稻草人（カカシ），要变得更漂亮吗？” 对方突然打破沉默。

卡卡西顾不上谨慎，他挣扎着起身问：”你为什么违反约定？“

对方靠近拉起了卡卡西的手，无所谓地捏了一下他，好像在做身体检查，却在下一秒拿起了劣质指甲油给他涂指甲，丙酮的气味让银发忍者有些晕眩。

“我也想假装败给你，可是你看你那软绵绵的动作，根本没有说服力。要是被观众们喝倒彩，你我都要被丢进海里喂鱼，现在可是冬天，海水和死人的血不知道哪个更冷呀。”

卡卡西知道自己正以和面具男同样的方式盯他的指甲盖，“你的主人现在在哪？”

“我们的主人，” 面具男轻快地纠正他，“他待会儿就来，现在正在打发你的小伙伴呢。等等别激动呀——你看涂到外面去了——好歹也是火之国的大财阀，伤不了他的，我们小公司还得做生意呢。“

卡卡西在沉默中接受事情发展，面具男则迅速给卡卡西做完了“美甲”，然后他盯着自己的成果叹了口气。

“就这样吧，没办法了。”

——没办法了，那时卡卡西不知道这也是屋檐下第三个人的心声。

 

等到快到日出的时候，他才见到另一位少言寡语的面具男，也就是“他的”新主人。卡卡西不明白自己为什么会小心翼翼地在心中给“他的”加引号——好像“主人”一词的背后真的有点什么一样。

“あかつき(Akatsuki）、赤月和晓，汉字写成哪个你比较喜欢？” 

少言寡语的面具男打断卡卡西的思绪，同时不耐烦地在他手心里比划了几下。这时晨曦开始照亮海平线，光随着海风吹进了屋子。朝暾夕月，终古常新，后知后觉的卡卡西转头望向窗外。

“那就后者吧。” 面具男像是下了决心，他自顾自地说，“从现在起你就是晓的一员、我养的狗。虽然是条没用的看门犬，但也不允许你输给别人。”

 

夜晚，他再一次站在竞技场上，听着“卡牌旗木卡卡西”的后面跟上了一个陌生的名字。

角斗在绚丽的光影中开幕，银发忍者用几个后空翻拉开与对手间的距离，然后以迅雷之势从正面冲向还没有反应过来的对手。躲过手里剑，挡住摆拳，直击下盘，后退，结印，豪火球术，再结印，红云黑袍、银烁蓝光，视觉刺激让观众得到了满足，欢呼声震耳欲聋。

是时候了，卡卡西拉开眼罩，最后一点红暴露在灯下，然后——

对方仰天躺了下去。

写轮眼根本还没在眼眶里转起来。

 

谨慎的野心家，卡卡西想，没有什么比这类人更棘手了。

“怎么样，表演得还尽兴吗？” 阴沉的面具男用阴沉的声音取笑他，卡卡西握紧拳头。

“晓的目的是什么？” 

面具男平静地回答：“目前的话，晓要通过这里的斗技场收敛钱财，然后摧毁这里的竞技场体制，抹去这个岛的存在。“

”那你自己也无法全身而退。” 

“哼，不要太小看我了，” 他的语气变得亲呢起来，好像世界里就只有他们两个人，“你不喜欢这个岛，因为在这里忍者连工具都不如，你害怕如果有朝一日它会得到名字成为刻意的记忆。而我，可以在这里就毁掉它，所以你才会是我的卡牌。” 

高高在上、事不关己，却又无所不知，卡卡西有些战栗，他向上天祈求事情不要和他想的一样。

 

之后几日是停战日，面具男出岛“打理公司事物”。一本正经地说是公司，卡卡西从头到尾也只见到过两个人，面具男陆续得到的卡牌不是神秘失踪就是被塞点钱打发出岛。别的财阀恨不得像大名一样被仆人们前呼后拥，卡卡西也不得不叮嘱天藏变出几个木遁分身来装样子。但面具男身后就可以空无一人，他坐在竞技场的包厢里，像孤独的高山之王。

“主人传来的消息，下一场交手的对象，不仅要打败他，还要抹杀他。”

卡卡西暂且没有反对——实际上最初面具男对他说的话，他听起来并不陌生。

“从现在起你就是木叶暗部的一员、火影的直属部下。虽然是同伴，但更要把彼此当做工具看待。” 

别人说他是仙人掌，能在感情的荒漠生存，这正好，狗也好工具也罢，都不需要多余的感情。但卡卡西自己知道这也意味着他会本能地拼命存住所能触及到的点滴水分。所以，在另一方面，他渐渐和打败他的圈圈男——卡卡西觉得这个称呼还挺可爱——变得熟络起来。

圈圈男外强中干、强词夺理、还爱迟到，曾经是卡卡西最讨厌的类型。但他也有可取之处，虽然卡卡西暂时也说不出个一二来。现在他们能交流点过去的事——琳死以后，卡卡西以为自己丧失了这种能力。

“你至少用眼睛换了同伴一命。我的眼睛在树枝上休息的时候被掉下来的鸟屎弄瞎了，你看多倒霉，真不想活了。主人？嗯，他小时候是个爱哭鬼，说不定是哭瞎了只眼。”

卡卡西知道圈圈男满嘴跑火车，心里却想着原来毫无意义就瞎眼的不只他和带土两个，他感到有些伤感。从圈圈男面具的洞里看过去，他眼角泛红、五官变得柔和，像所有意识到时间已逝的人一样。

 

属于一个人和属于一个村子会有不同吗，卡卡西接着问自己，如果违背命令打破规则，面对的是否会使同样的结局？这样的思绪像小虫一样从他眼前飞过，一眨眼就失去了踪迹。

卡卡西没能杀了下场的对手，倒不是因为他不想，据说对方以虐杀卡牌增加斗技场的娱乐性而闻名，是“那位大人”最心爱的宠物之一。不取其性命，总有一天他还会以旧主人的名义活跃在这斗技场上，而卡卡西也会失去一次引起“那位大人”注意的好机会。

岛上忍者大都是以卖艺为生的末流之辈，对手的实力并没有传闻中那么深不可测，但卡卡西发现自己掉入了陷阱，等着他的是一位擅长幻术的哲学少年——这是另一种他觉得棘手的类型。

幻术中色彩斑斓的少年吟着情歌推着卡卡西走在高空的钢索上：

经过多少次爱 月亮才有缺口？

受过多少次伤 才能忘記楚痛？

然后卡卡西被推了下去，他感到自己肢体破碎、面目模糊。

少年于高处告诉他：“我曾折磨你，但当你变成物件，你的肉体便没有任何意义和价值了。”

写轮眼的卡卡西解开对方的幻术，他听见自己用流血的喉咙回复道：“本就选择了危险为职业，为了这个而毁灭，没什么好让人轻蔑的。请你让我把自己埋葬了吧。”

接着卡卡西的手捏住了对方的咽喉，手上湿润的触感让他愣住，在这瞬间主持人急切地宣告了卡卡西的胜利，比赛结束。该死，他们一定是串通好了。

然而最终少年没有成为卡卡西的同伴，他死去了，没有人知道发生了什么。有人为他举办了葬礼，司仪用干巴巴地声音念着稿上的悼词：

_ 他的功绩在于他不逆来顺受。为了对抗麻木不仁，他选择了残酷。 _

后来在卡卡西审视面具男的伤疤时，他不合时宜地想着这句话。

 

“你最后为什么迟疑？” 这是面具男回岛后问他的第一个问题，好像他至始至终从没离开过这里一样。

“中了幻术，一时大意。” 卡卡西叹了一口气，“如果我说我已经一把年纪，无法再面对别人的青春了，你也不会相信吧？”

“我没有问你为什么没能杀了他，” 面具男徐徐说道，“我在问你最后为什么迟疑。”

卡卡西不想编答案。他脱下上衣，作出要去洗澡的样子，然后看着面具男暗示他离开。但这回面具男没有像往常一样回避，他堵在浴室门口，冷酷地说：“现在我是你的支配者，你好像还没完全意识到这一点。”

卡卡西不确定自己是否需要和面具男打一架，然后他看到对方身后树枝暴走。木遁，真该死。

“看来我们需要解决一下之前仪式的残留问题，” 面具男命令道，“跪下。”

他单膝下跪，习惯性地像面对火影一样地下了头，感到他的意识急切地想让他察觉到自己的赤裸。

“不是这样。” 对方的语气里带着可以听出来的嫌恶，“双膝，手背后，头抬高。”

平时少言寡语的男人这时意外的话多，明明直接用木遁就能得到他想要的。银发忍者不得要领地改变姿势。他的小腿抽搐着，不是因为摆出这个姿势很困难，而是因为他发现自己正前所未有地直接暴露在权力面前。面具男走到他面前，又一次念他的名字。

“卡卡西。”

 

执行任务前，天藏也是这么皱着眉头重复着，他提醒前辈用本名会给他以后的忍者生涯带来隐患。

“暗部的工作怕是要做到死的，本名能让人们相信我左眼血继界限的真实性，避免不必要的麻烦。” 他不假思索地回复。

旗木卡卡西、天才卡卡西、冷血卡卡西，写轮眼的卡卡西。名字是代号，其余是标签，这些年用来标记他存在的东西已经足够多，多到让他羞愧——有些东西就这么让它消失了也不错。

但面具男固执又认真地念他的名字。卡卡西被一种命运感所震撼，他感觉它和它背后承载的愿望正以摧枯拉朽之势把他推到宿命的起始处。

所以他在漫长的沉默后回应道：

“主人。”

 

卡卡西觉得这一刻宣告了某种结束，而面具男显然觉得一切才刚开始。从某种意义上来说他是对的，竞技场上所有战斗都变得日益凶险，卡卡西有种错觉，觉得岛上忍者的实力正慢慢向自己靠拢。如果他是草率的急性子，他会觉得这背后是某位人物的操纵。

他和面具男去看别场的战斗。

这是他们第一次独处，两人的脚步声突兀地响着，不和调的节奏让每一声都显得十分孤独。但卡卡西隐约觉得他和面具男相处的秘密正建立于这种孤独之上，那是一种像梦一般寒冷的感觉，和现在观众的欢呼声一样来自四面八方。这些东西包裹挤压着他们，让他们不自觉地紧靠。

舞台上的忍者程序性地比试着，连乏味的部分都被提前安排好，等着台上主人炫耀的呵斥。卡卡西想到面具男从未居高临下地对他进行任何夸耀，他有些感激，但下一秒面具男说：“我什么时候才能，真正拥有你呢？” 

这时场下的斗争变得血腥，一方用手里剑割破了对方的喉管，场内响起了一片惊叹。被杀一方的主人发出撕心裂肺的惨叫，从高处栏杆上跌了下去。这一瞬间生命和死亡仿佛在面具男问题的两旁颠倒，而拥有被赋予了一种隐秘的力量。

但卡卡西凝视着底处洇开的血泊回复道：“这永远也不可能。” 

他说这话时抱着一种非常单纯的心情，相信周遭事物终有一日会离他远去。

 

即使如此，卡卡西仍感到某些东西割破了包围两人的寒冷，以令人在意的方式在玻璃上留下看不见的痕迹。夜晚，木遁慢慢从身后接近他，明目张胆而毫无杀意。枝条轻柔地缠绕、拍打他，从他的掌心和发梢小心翼翼地掠过。卡卡西没有提起戒心，他允许他的好奇等待将要到来的一切。

卡卡西从不知道木条能如此柔软灵活，它们和他的躯体紧贴在一起，像两股生命力的交融，又像那些活力和悸动本身就是他身体的一部分。安逸刺破了皮囊到达了不见底的深渊，卡卡西忍不住地轻叹。突然木条软化成了某种粘稠的东西，卡卡西警惕起来，它在月色下泛着白光，显出一种原始的侵略力。然后它开始彻底占有他，度量他皮肤的同时攻陷他身体的每一个缝隙，酸痒和膨胀混成快感在他脑海里爆炸。

卡卡西在一种诡谲的坚忍中沉默，想知道自己会在哪里划下界限。

然后面具男出现在他身边，“之前，你还没有回答我的问题。”

彼时的臣服和拒绝从他眼前闪过，而那些黏块物在体内调戏、冲击他的敏感点。卡卡西感到湿黏的东西从自己的前端和穴口下流地滴落，但他因头晕目眩而无法顾及更多。

高潮被控制的时候他意识到自己在不经意间退让的太早、太多，界限在意识的背后肆意伸展，触及到无垠的夜空，那一片漆黑下是死亡和星光，在这些东西面前，他突然觉得自己的不安和坚持无关紧要。

“因为他哭了，” 卡卡西断断续续地说，“而我意识到，我真正想杀死的是……让他哭泣的自己。” 

面具男伸手拂去卡卡西脸上的汗和泪水。“你踏上一座桥，”温暖的触感让过度敏感的卡卡西哽咽，但面具男的语气冷淡，他说， “然后你认识到在那座桥上会遇见的人不是我，是你自己。你不得不和他决斗。” 

卡卡西无暇分辨对方是在为谁讲故事，但他觉得对方的叙述好像要把他割裂压垮，他视线因为痛苦和快感变得模糊，只觉得面具男的面具和那时少年的影子不断地重叠，模糊不清，所以他挣扎着做出对面具男的第一个请求：“告诉我你真正的名字吧。” 

“甚至于杀死他——”

卡卡西只听到这样的回答。

 

之后不久，一伙人夜袭卡卡西想夺取他的写轮眼，他们失手了，因为夜里才是他最警醒的时刻。卡卡西受了伤，但真正染血的是面具男。这是卡卡西第一次看到他以忍者的方式杀戮，黑衣上红云流转，腥味刺鼻，流亡忍们不知是为了什么目的舍生忘死，最后无人生还。他包扎完伤口，一旁的面具男说：“你若感到左眼是累赘，不如我帮你把它毁了。” 

卡卡西让急于回复的自己等了一会儿，他的理智清楚地告诉他对方的言下之意是现在写轮眼带来的麻烦远超过它的用途，但他的视线移到了插在布料纤维上的碎片，他意识到那是被敌人的风遁震碎了的护具，这时他觉得自己的眼看得异常清楚，好像能窥见碎片上映照的未来。卡卡西有种奇异的感受，他觉得自己的手正在从背后击打他的心脏，于是他有些语无伦次地说，“你那护具很碍事，我可以帮你处理了。” 

面具男他不置可否地耸肩，然后撕下破烂的外袍。他没有讽刺他，所以卡卡西阻止了他离开。

“主人。”他只能听到自己声音，仿佛心跳声也一并隐藏在这声音的涟漪里。

“你知道这背后意味这什么，” 他慢慢跪在对方身前，“规则，纪律和界限。”

面具男的面具上只有一个黑孔，但卡卡西知道面具男和他正眼睛对着眼睛。

“不过我想你不喜欢这些。”

 

_ 人们在享有快感的时候在渴望着什么呢？想让你周围的一切都只照顾你一个人，只想着你一个，只在乎你一个…… _

从鼠蹊开始的亲吻变为胡乱的啃咬，前额贴着小腹，血的味道混着海风的咸腥，脸颊旁是烫人的温度。然后卡卡西抬手抚摸眼前那些不平的沟壑。从上方来的手握住他的手腕，像要把他的手骨捏碎对方却好像受了什么提示侧头舔舐起那半硬的柱体。舌头被热度黏住，喉腔自动打开，唾液被气流吹动发出溺水般的声音。

然后木遁抵住了他的喉咙，把他拉开。

“我要斩断的不止这些，” 听不出情绪的声音把卡卡西钉到了原处，“还是你把我当成了其他的人。” 

木遁像在宣告什么一样暴走起来，枝条分开他的双腿，撕裂了他的衣服。面具男从手心里长出枝条在他穴口画圈。在他说出下一句话前，卡卡西觉得时间被静止了，而他隔着不见底的深渊注视着静止时间的人。

“那么，” 面具男另一只手在黑暗里延展，“你是想让你的主人干你，还是别的什么人？” 

卡卡西看到圈圈男从暗处走来，他慢吞吞地前进，像是被影子拖住了脚步——他的身体比头脑更快地挣扎起来。

“不吗？现在他是傀儡，满足不了你的愿望？还是你更想要其他类型的傀儡？” 

面具男用通灵术召出像泥人一样的东西，透过被汗浸湿的前发卡卡西隐约地看到它变得越来越像自己，和影分身不同，他感觉那东西有种异样的生命力，张扬又残酷，硬要说的话，这是自己在任务中对失去同伴毫不在意的部分。卡卡西觉得自己的血液凝固了，他害怕地颤抖着，甚至忘记呼吸。

“嘘，没事的，没事的，” 不知何时面具男来到了卡卡西身旁，他轻声说，“没有符咒就不会有独立意识。”

卡卡西环顾四周，这时他古怪地觉得面具男、圈圈男和那个刚形成的东西都是从他身体里抽离的影子，他们在等待着，在给他一个机会。恐惧过后，他更敏感地察觉到了绵长的快感，感到肌肉随着每一声喘息紧绷，认识到自己的渴望伴随着心跳声愈演愈烈。

“你会，留在这里吗？” 他最终不确定地问。

“如果你需要的话，” 面具男侧身弯下腰，好像要吻他的样子。

 

稻草人畏惧的只是一根燃烧的火柴。

卡卡西回想起之前的夜晚，他为自己还可以软弱和毫无防备而惊讶，当他圈圈男出现的时候，他做出了决定。

“带我去面具男的仓库。” 他要求道。

圈圈男愣了一下轻声说：“我进不去。也许你可以，但我不确定。” 

“那是像通灵一样的术，可以召唤出隐藏的空间，” 卡卡西回忆，他有些懊恼地补充：“我只需要知道结印顺序或者看一眼签订好的契约。” 

“你已经知道了，况且。” 圈圈男欲言又止，“听着笨卡卡西，你有什么必要去那里呢，那里空无一物——”

“你被符咒控制着，” 卡卡西狠心打断他，“可能有更多的人像你一样，可能这里发生的事情都没有任何意义，我不能再等下去。”

“我明白，” 圈圈男悲伤地说，“但我想活下去。”他凝视着卡卡西，“那个人的手牌从始至终就只有一个。” 

卡卡西那时没有理解圈圈男的话，他继续去寻找面具男的仓库，直到对方发现他的意图。面具男没有勃然大怒，他告诉卡卡西，“我并未对你撒谎，我没有控制任何人。自然也没有控制你。” 面具男想了一下补充道。卡卡西觉得这是种无言的挑衅，同时察觉到这背后隐藏着亲昵, 他的下意识认为这份亲昵的阴影下还躲着慌言，但他的心只当这些是阴影。

“告诉我符咒的秘密。” 他最后对面具男这么说道。

 

“既然你已经称呼我为主人，为什么又想要知道我的名字？” 解释完符咒的机制，面具男这么问卡卡西，“除非，你想像我支配你一样地支配我。” 

卡卡西回复说， “我从未尝试去支配你。”他的语调让这句话的每一个音节都听起来像是谎言，他不出意料地听见面具男嘲弄的轻哼，那声音像低鸣的浪花打散了卡卡西自入岛以来的猜疑、忍受和布局。卡卡西笑了，他继续说：“我只是想更加了解你。” 

“夜鹰，你的名字是从’鹰’和’夜晚’借来的。” 面具男望着海平面漫不经心地说道，”我小时候听过这样一个故事。” 他们的面前是日落，异色的晚霞正从海天两端彼此接近, 但比起眼前的景色，卡卡西对面具男提及自己的过去感到更为惊讶。

之后他们在道别前相拥，像岛上所有关系亲密的主人和卡牌一样。此时 卡卡西神志清楚，思路明朗，他明白这是计划的一部分，也知道面具男正在用他喜爱的方式操干他。

那是一种残酷的方式。面具男毫无怜悯地压着他，他的躯体比木条更加坚硬，比身下的岩石更为寒冷。卡卡西藏在隐秘的意识里，观察浑噩的肉体像野兽一样地纠缠，没有多余的碰触也没有亲吻，他听见自己厚颜无耻地说：“是的，就是这样，没错，这就是你，来吧。” 别人冷眼观瞧着他，而他旁观着自己，直到他注视的事物像陌生、坚硬的躯壳停留在他体内，将杂乱无章的亲密连同别的和罪恶有关的东西一同收容进去。

 

卡卡西最后在场上败给了对手，别人仍称他为手牌旗木卡卡西，他却不再称面具男为主人。但当他再次见到对方时，他感到那副躯壳从未离去。

“那位大人”正在他们面前为活命而苦苦哀求，跟在他身后的少女们一并地跪在地上。卡卡西意识到她们的心脏、那位少年的心脏和那时被控制的琳一样不属于自己。

他等待着影影绰绰的空虚来支配他，让他带着一种漠不关心的感伤把对方押回木叶。但愤怒拥抱了他，像久别重逢的故人，它带着卡卡西最年幼的记忆而来，怀抱着泪水滋润柔软、干燥、枯萎的荒野。这时卡卡西脚下的桥开始崩塌，桥下的海卷起巨浪，形成万千旋涡，他被那具有生命力的水流所震撼，情不自禁地被它吸引，他甚至错以为那里面的黑暗也是水流的影子。他想到海里也有自己的一部分，自己在过去创造的、和在岛上自己和面具男共同所创造的一部分。然后他听到面具男的声音：“杀了他——”

卡卡西抬头看了一眼夜空，从桥上跳了下去。

 

他安排人们离岛，被符咒控制过的和没被符咒控制过的人都唾弃着“那位大人”离开这里，像是终于从集体的梦中醒来。

面具男从岛上消失了，卡卡西没有让自己去寻找他。他隐约觉得这或许是面具男放弃亲手取那人性命的时候替自己做出的选择，也或许是自己在称呼他为主人的那一瞬间替面具男做出的选择，这都不重要了，从他们走下桥、听到自己脚步声的瞬间开始，他们就会踏上不同的道路，面具男会一直向上，向上。

在他最后一个乘船离开岛的时候，岛上起了大火，卡卡西觉得这是自己和面具男一起放的。

“我猜你一直遭遇背叛，从体验过信任。” 这时卡卡西看着跟在身边的圈圈男，想到他能记起的对面具男说过的最后一句话。那时他们决斗，却都没能杀到对方的要害。随着船的远去，圈圈男渐渐失去了意识，他的躯体回归成了黏土状的东西慢慢风干，从泥土的缝隙中，他看到了面具男曾向他解释过的符咒。那时面具男告诉他，自己赋予泥土生命的咒文恰巧意味着死亡，简直就像逃不出的命运轮回。

Obito 

卡卡西轻声地念，然后他又念了一次，好像这样就能驱使海上漂泊的小船靠近那轮回的中心。

这时火焰在远方连接起了海天。人们会觉得有必要找到它们相接的点，并且惶恐不安地察觉到它就在附近。但火焰掀起的热浪扭曲了空间。

“神威——” 

这词语从另一个世界走出，披着死亡和星光的外衣，来到卡卡西面前——像是在敬畏奇迹，又像是在对相遇表示祝福。 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *关于泥人和生命参考Golem的设定，因为最近才发现翻译成中文就是“魔像”，感觉很巧。
> 
> *所有文字游戏都是伪科学胡诌，我的日语和拉丁语一样垃圾
> 
> obito是套用obitus的拉丁语梗，根据logeion的词典，obitus有死亡、星轨和相遇的三重意思。
> 
> 圈圈男用的是旧约的The book of Tobit（一个毫无意义的梗，从法语维基看的）
> 
> *斜线引自波伏娃的《要焚毁萨德吗》
> 
> *夜鹰引自宫泽贤治的《夜鹰星》


End file.
